


Voice

by Laviniar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviniar/pseuds/Laviniar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to a theory, the reason why Aerys Targaryen removed Ilyn's tongue was because he had witnessed the sexual abuse of Joanna Lannister. This story is about Ilyn training with Jaime and remembering his mother.</p><p>Disclaimer:Characters belong to George R.R. Martin. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

The water reached to the boy's knees. He nearly fell in the river. Jaime Lannister was bruised and wet and absolutely at his mercy. How many men can boast of defeating the Kingslayer every single time? The victory was easy. Since the boy lost his swordhand he was as skillfull as his brother the Imp. Yet, Ser Ilyn Payne was deeply satisfied every time he defeated the boy. He run his sword across the boy's body and rested it between his lips. They glistened like rubies in the darkness. A drop of water fell from the point of Ilyn's sword on the boy's upper lip. He could slash the Kingslayer in pieces, if he wanted to, but he didn't. He met his gaze, he had seen that look, that unique combination of surrender and defiance, before. Joanna Lannister had the same look on her eyes. 

It was a long time ago, back when he was young and able to speak. Tywin was Hand and had appointed Ilyn as captain of his personal guard. It was a position that Ilyn loved. He had already fought at Tywin Lannister's side when he brought down the Reynes and the Tarbecks and he was willing to follow his liege lord to King's Landing. Life was good for the captain of the Hand's personal guard. People respected and obeyed him. There was always a seat for him at the taverns and whores were more than eager to pleasure him. He was quite popular also because it took him a few cups of wine to start talking and Ilyn talked about everything and everyone. All the details from life in the palace, all the news about highborn lords and ladies were revealed by Ser Ilyn. He loved exposing the weakness and flaws of the people of the court but most of all he enjoyed talking about the King. 

Ser Ilyn could neither read nor write, but he could fight and he was good at that. He had expected the Targaryen King to be as fearsome as his ancestors. Instead, Aerys turned out to be a handsome, useless, overconfident man. He was only good at waving at the crowds. He couldn't even sit on the throne without pricking his fingers. Tywin Lannister was the true King. He boasted about Aerys' incompetence and Tywin's many abilities in the taverns and brothels. 

Life was good for Ser Ilyn, until the day came. 

He had woke up early in that morning. His head was killing him. A tourney was held in honour of the Dornish Princess who had visited King's Landing. The previous night, Ilyn had drunk wine until he passed out. He woke to the sounds of crowd cheering as the valiant knights jousted. He could not join them. He was too drunk and too bored to compete. Instead he walked the empty corridors of the palace towards a remote chamber. No one ever used that room, it was empty safe for a bed and a desk. Ilyn could lie down and stay there until the tourney ended. He found the room and opened the door. Someone was already inside. Two people. A man and a woman. Both of them were naked. She was lying on her back and he was on top of her. She was slim but her breasts were full and firm and they swayed as the man thrusted. The look on Joanna Lannister's face was that of defiance and surrender. Her eyes were open but her lips were closed. She was more beautiful and more vulnerable than he could ever imagine. Ilyn could not see the face of the man, he could only listen to his moans. Ilyn moved a step closer and the floor creaked under his weight. Aerys Targaryen gazed at him. Ilyn froze for a moment.

So many times he had made people laugh when he told of the attempts that King Aerys made in order to charm lady Joanna. It was no secret that the King had feelings for the Hand's wife. Still Ilyn could not believe his eyes. Only Aerys Targaryen could be mad enough to bed Tywin Lannister's wife. 

Ilyn took a deep breath and before Aerys had the time to say anything, he pushed him away from Joanna and punched him. Twice. The King fel unconscious on the floor and Ilyn carried Joanna to his arms and back to his chamber. She was in shock, a fragile, warm body shivering against his. In the silence of his room she cried until there were no tears left to shed.

When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse.  
-He threatened to kill Tywin and my children and my brother. If it hadn't been for you...You protected me, Ser Ilyn. You saved me. It is a man like you that I need.  
And then Joanna Lannister did the unthikable. She kissed him.  
At first Ilyn didn't respond. He didn't know how. He only slept with whores and they seldom kiss their clients. Besides his ugly, pox-marked face discouraged any woman. But not Joanna. Her mouth was warm and sweet and tasted of honey spiced wine. She ended the kiss and smiled. She kissed him a second time, on his cheeks while she unlaced his breeches. He was already hard and he moaned while she positioned herself on top of him. The sight of her riding him was incredible. Her slim figure was moving back and forth, gradually increasing her pace, allowing him to slide deeper inside her. The feeling of his cock buried inside her cunt was unimaginable. Joanna gave him more pleasure than any whore ever did. She screamed as she came and arched her body, every inch of her shivering and trembling. Ilyn licked the beads of sweat from her breasts, which glistened like rubies. He stared at her emerald eyes.  
-Move away, he told Joanna.  
Instead she smiled faintly and kissed him while he spilled his seed inside her.  
Moments later they were lying on the bed.  
-You shouldn't have done that. You should have moved away.  
-Why? Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it. Your cock found its rightful place. Here.  
She took his hand and placed it on her mound.  
-I want your cock inside my body. Always.  
-You are the wife of my Lord  
-Who did absolutely nothing to protect me from Aerys. But you did. I always liked you, I don't care about your face. Your marks make you more mysterious. Tywin ignores me. He cares more for the realm. He has left me behind in the Rock. So many nights I spent alone...You would never do that to me, would you?  
He replied without thinking.  
-No!Never.  
-Aerys won't stop. He will send his Kingsguard knights after us. He will kill you and then no one will be left to protect me.  
Ilyn's heart was beating fast. His fingers caressed her entrance.  
-What can we do? I hit a Targaryen and you are the Hand's wife.  
-We can leave. Lys, Pentos, Myr. The Free Cities. No one would seek us there. I have money and you are so strong. We can start a new life there. Just the two of us.

And they did. On the same day they fled Westeros. By the time that Aerys regained consciousness they were aboard a ship that travelled to Lys.  
Everything went as she planned. They lived in a beautiful house and Ilyn was the personal guard of a wealthy merchant. Every night Joanna writhed her body underneath his, while whispering his name, in a soft melodic voice.  
Days passed and he noticed that she had gained weight.  
-I am with child, she announced to him. Your child grows in my belly. I will give birth to a son as strong as you.  
And she did. The boy had his dark hair and her green eyes. Joanna smiled as she held their son in her arms. The baby greedily sucked her nipple.  
-A Lannister always pays her debts, she told him. 

The floor creaked under his weight. Aerys Targaryen gazed at him. He simply said:  
-Go away.  
Ilyn hesitated for a moment.  
-Go away, the King said again.  
Ilyn did as he was told. He spent the rest of the day drinking and drinking and yelling that Aerys Targaryen was nothing, a coward and a worm not a dragon, and he...  
He never got the chance to finish his sentence. One of the Kingsguard knights had entered the tavern. Everyone was silent.  
-Ser Ilyn Payne, you are summoned by the King. Please follow me.  
And he did, without protesting. Aerys Targaryen waited for him in an undergound chamber. It took ten men to restrain Ilyn while Aerys removed his tongue, using hot pincers. The pain was beyond anything that Ilyn had ever dread or feared. He screamed until his voice was gone. Tears and blood were mixed with unheard cries and then darkness followed.  
No one saved him. No one could. The Lannisters send Pycelle to look after him but there was nothing he could do.  
One day Joanna visited him. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, her skin was pale and her eyes red.  
-You didn't do anything.  
Her voice was soft and sad.  
-No one knows and no one will learn.

Joanna died while giving birth to the Imp but Tyrion looked nothing like his mother. Neither did Queen Cersei. Her smile was false while her mother's had been sincere. Of Joanna's children, Jaime was the one who trully resembled his mother. His smile, the way he walked, talked, the look on his face.  
The day that Jaime entered Ilyn's chamber and requested to follow him to the Riverlands, he thought that he was japing. But the boy, dressed in his finest armour, was sincere, as sincere a Lannister can be. And Ilyn agreed to follow him. By night Jaime Lannister was his. The boy called it dance but Ilyn didn't care. There were bruises on his smooth, white skin and Jaime always asked for more. Once the fighting was over, the boy would give him wine and tell him everything. He told him about all those times he fucked his sister and was eager to do anything for her sake, about the boy king, who is actually his son.  
All Ilyn could do was smile and offer his silence instead of a reply.


End file.
